50 shades of Emison
by justamazing10
Summary: This is just a compilation of Emison scenes
1. Chapter 1

She had had a terrible day at work. Then, later on swim practice she forgot her swimsuit at home and had to drive home to pick it, consequently arriving late at the meeting. Her coach had yelled at her and obliged her to swim five extra pools, so, once she got home, she was frustrated, depressed and her body sore like hell. Despite of all the water she had just been surrounded with, she decided to take a hot bath and try to forget about her stupid day.

Once the bath was ready, she stepped in and let the water mold to her tanned body. Emily closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. She was so into her own world that she missed the faint steps approaching the bathroom door and then the door opening. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of swift arms around her shoulders and she tensed.

''Had a rough day?'' Emily calmed down once she heard the voice of her girlfriend behind her.

''Yeah'' The brunette sighed letting her head fall into Alison's shoulders.

''Can I do anything to make you feel any better?'' The blonde asked planting soft kisses on Emily's neck.

The brunette didn't respond but the soft moan that escaped her lips was enough to encourage the blonde to go on. Alison stood up from her kneeling position and stripped until she was totally naked. Emily turned around and took her time to appreciate the blonde's beauty. She could never get tired of admiring the blonde. Her sight when from down to up until she was met with Alison's dark pupils. Emily smiled lovingly at the blonde and made room for her to enter the bath. Alison smiled at her and sat with Emily between her legs. She stroked the brunette's hair softly and Emily rested her head on Alison's chest.

''Just forget about your day, okay?'' The blonde said in Emily's ear while kissing it softly. ''Just focus on the present and let me take care of you''.

Emily hummed in response and couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips. She was so grateful to have the blonde and in times like this is when she appreciated it the most; when she was vulnerable and the blonde was there no matter what.

Alison grabbed a shampoo with coco scent and sprayed it on Emily's hair, only to start rubbing it slowly. Emily closed her eyes and sighed contently at the feeling. Alison took Emily's hair and put it in a bun and took this chance to plant a sweet kiss on her pulse point; there was no lust in that kiss, just love.

Once she was done with the coco shampoo, she splayed some water on her girlfriend's hair and removed it. Then she applied some hair conditioner and started to also massage Emily's scalp. When she finished, she noticed for the first time that the brunette was almost asleep and, although she felt kind of sorry for having to wake her up, she also admired the brunette's beauty which, according to Alison, was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Carefully, she ran her fingers up and down the brunette's stomach and spoke closer to her ear.

''Em, baby, wake up. ''

''Hmmm?'' The brunette asked sleepily.

''Let me carry you to bed.'' Alison said lovingly into the brunette's ear.

Emily with her eyes mid-closed nodded and stood up with Alison subjecting her arm, trying to prevent the brunette from falling straight to the floor. Once they were both out of the bath, the blonde didn't even bother to dress the brunette nor herself. She just laid Emily on the bed and spooned her. Alison was starting to fall asleep too, but not before planting a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek.

''Sweet dreams, baby.''


	2. Chapter 2

''I still can't believe you forced me into going to see that stupid movie'' the little blonde whined.

''Come on, it wasn't that bad.'' Emily responded rolling her eyes.

''The main _fucking_ character spent the whole movie crying her eyes out over that stupid boy who _clearly_ loved her back but was too _fucking_ proud to say anything to her.'' Alison said clenching her teeth and rushing to their apartment.

''But it had a happy ending, didn't it?'' The brunette asked rhetorically although she couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's antics.

''Of coooourse it did'' Alison said throwing her hands up dramatically. ''It was a stupid cliché movie filled with clichés. The 'happy ending' thing is implicit.''

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and decided not to say anything else that would encourage the blonde to perform an 'all night long' speech about how _stupid_ was the _stupid_ movie. The brunette loved the blonde to pieces and she enjoyed times like this when Alison would be so sincere but _god_, the movie hadn't even been that bad and Alison was making it look like it was the biggest piece of crap that had ever been filmed. Then, as the blonde tossed her jacket on the sofa, a smirk played on Emily's lips. Without a word she crept behind Alison and placed her hands firmly on the petite's hips while her lips descended until they landed on Alison's pulse point. The blonde let out a tiny whimper at the sudden contact, but her body soon relaxed once she realized she was in the arms of her girlfriend.

''I can think of a way to make it up for you.'' Emily whispered in Alison's ear as she played with the tip of her nose on Alison's golden locks. ''You know, for that horrible _horrible_ time you had at the movies.''

Alison's response was a loud moan and Emily's smirk grew wide as her fingers started to draw absent patterns on Alison's skin and her lips started to attack the brunette's neck. Alison's legs trembled lightly and she had to support herself on the couch to prevent her from falling flat to the floor.

''Em, baby.'' Alison pleaded in a husky voice, meaning she was beyond turned on. ''Let me turn around.''

Emily stopped her movements and took a step backwards in order to let the blonde turn around and what she saw in her girlfriend's eyes made her legs go weak and her center to throb. Alison's blue eyes were darker with lust and her lips looked so red and needy. The brunette threw herself towards Alison and they both ended on the couch, with Emily on top of Alison.

Emily ducked her head again on Alison's neck and restarted her assault while Alison ran her fingers up and down torturously slowly Emily's lower back. Alison's moans were growing and Emily felt the urge to taste them so she lifted her head to stop her administrations on the blonde's neck and instead reach for her precious lips. At first the kiss started lovingly and slowly but it soon turned into something passionate and hot. Emily's tongue asked for entrance and Alison was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues fought for dominance and Emily's insatiable fingers started to lift Alison's shirt so she could touch her delicate stomach.

Alison got the hint and broke the kiss only to sat up and take off her shirt, discarding it on the floor not caring where it landed and exposing her blue bra.

''You are gorgeous.'' Emily said in a husky voice, not taking her eyes off the new exposed skin.

''My eyes are up here.'' Alison said playfully.

''Baby please'' the brunette said pushing the blonde back to the couch ''I could perfectly tell in a dark room with no light where any part of your body starts and where it ends.'' Emily kissed her way down between Alison's breasts before pushing herself up again until their lips were one inch away. ''And before you ask; yeah, I know you _that_ well.''

Alison threw herself at Emily and kissed her passionately like she always did when the brunette said that kind of things. Emily took that as a green light and started to massage Alison's breasts over the thin fabric. Alison moaned into the brunette's mouth and Emily felt like she could just get off with that sound. She unhooked Alison's bra expertly and wasted no time in attaching her lips to Alison's left nipple while massaging the other one with her hand. Alison titled her head back into the pillow and groaned louder than any time before. Once the left nipple was hard, Emily switched places and started to apply the same treatment to the right one while she put her hand on Alison's left breast. She, once again, started to lick, kiss and bite until she was sure the blonde's screams could be heard by the end of the street.

''Em, please''

Instead of responding verbally, the brunette gave one last bite at the nipple before letting it go and starting to kiss down her path towards where she knew the blonde needed her the most. She kissed slowly and lovingly until she reached the jeans. She unzipped them in one swift move and ran them down Alison's legs. She started kissing her way up from Alison's foot to Alison's blue panties. Once she finally reached her destination, she wasted no time in discarding the material and dipping her head directly to Alison's clit.

''Fuck'' The blonde moved her hips upwards as Emily made the first touch.

The brunette grabbed the younger woman by the hips and started to lick her clit. She was beyond turned on and she wanted Alison to know how much she loved her so, when she thought the blonde was ready; she inserted two fingers inside Alison, causing the little woman to buck her hips involuntarily and a curse to slip from her tongue. That didn't stop Emily, though, it only encouraged her to go faster and harder.

Alison's breaths got heavier and the brunette knew she was close to the edge so she curled up her fingers to hit her G spot every time and it only took a couple of trusts for Alison to come undone around Emily's fingers and mouth. The brunette smiled lovingly at the blonde and licked her fingers clean. Then, she grabbed a blanket from beside them and laid it on top of them as she settled herself beside Alison.

''Wait, but you haven't got your turn yet'' Alison tried to complain while fighting to keep her eyes open.

''Don't worry. After all, you took care of me yesterday with the bath tub, didn't you, honey?''


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews and nice words. I appreciate it a lot. I also take requests so if you have any new ideas, let me know!**

**And you can also find me on tumbrl under the name of itsmionet**

After a stressful week full of exams and after Hanna offered they had a sleepover at her house, the girls couldn't find a reason to say no. So here they are, all five girls sitting on Hanna's couch and giggling at the most stupid things because well, they are teenagers and because they can (and also the couple of drinks they've all had help a little too).

''Let's play truth or dare!'' Of course Hanna would love to play a game which becomes more and more interesting as more and more drinks are involved.

''Okay''. Alison is the first one to agree and Hanna can't help but smirk because, oh god, this is going to be so much fun.

The blonde is almost completely sure that Alison has a toner for Emily and she is so going to prove it.

''Seeing that you have been the first one to agree, we'll start with you.'' Hanna smirks and Alison has a slightly feeling that this is not going to be ''just a game''.

''So, blondie, truth or dare?''

''Don't call me that!'' Alison says frowning.

''Why not? You're blonde.'' Hanna responds matter-of-factly.

''Well, you're blonde too.''

''Yeah but I don't speak to myself, so I'm referring to you''.

Alison is about to respond when Spencer barges in.

''You guys! Just keep going with the game.'' They both relax a little but keep staring at each other with much intense.

''Dare.'' Alison says. Because she is sure Hanna will ask her some question she is not prepared for answer, so she just decides to go with dare and pray to the Lord that it has nothing to do with a certain brunette that she has her eye on.

''That's what I thought.'' Hanna says smirking even wider and Alison curses herself because she is sure she's going to regret this. ''I dare you to dance with Emily in the more sensual way you could ever imagine.''

All girls' eyes are wide open in surprise but Hanna's. Alison frowns but doesn't want to chicken out so she stands up, not taking her eyes off Hanna.

''Aria, could so play some music, please?''

''Umm, yes sure.'' The petite brunette answers a little bewildered.

Aria stands up too and starts to shuffle with her iPod until she's able to find a suitable song.

''Emily, stand up, please.'' Alison says softer than she's spoken to Hanna. This, of course, doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde who nods in approval (not that Alison needed any).

Emily does what she's told and '' Sensual'' by TVÅ starts playing. Alison grabs Emily by the waist and starts swinging her hips to the beat. Emily just stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do so the blonde guides the brunette's arms around her neck and stands even closer. There's no space between their bodies and Alison flushes her body even closer. Again, the blonde's hips start grinding onto Emily and the brunette starts moving her hips in rhythm with Alison's. Half way through the song, Alison flips Emily around and presses her body against Emily's back. The brunette swallows hard and tries to keep her composure but, oh god, she can feel Alison's boobs against her back and, wait, does she get a hint of hard nipples? Could Alison be as turned on as she is? 'No, you've had a little too much to drink, Emily. That's it.' The brunette tries to convince herself. She feels her head a little dizzy and closes her eyes to enjoy the moment. Alison happens to be too in her own world because she doesn't even notice that the song has stopped playing a little while ago and all eyes are on her, burning her soul. Spencer and Aria are raising an eyebrow in question while Hanna is smirking mischievously.

Alison clears her throat and lets go of Emily, already missing the contact. Emily looks around awkwardly and quickly sits down again on her previous spot. Without saying anything, Alison sits down again and end in one gulp her vodka.

She notices all eyes are still on her but Emily's, who seems like her fingers are really interesting because she keeps at playing with them and stare at them, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. And the only thing Alison can think of is about those precious fingers playing inside of her and making her scream and want more and more and, GOD, she HAS to stop drinking or else she's not going to be able to control herself.

''What? Aren't we going to keep playing?''

''You were dancing for seven minutes.'' Spencer explains. ''The song is only 4 minutes long.''

''Oh''. Is everything Alison can come up with because she feels her body in fire and she is not sure if it's for the alcohol or because of a certain brunette, aka the protagonist of her late night fantasies.

''So'' Aria says trying to ease the awkward tension that has filled the room. ''Whose turn is it?''

Hanna is about to barge in when Spencer beats her. ''I think it's Emily's''.

The brunette is about to protest but Hanna quickly agrees with Spencer and smirks at her.

''Emily'' Spencer says trying to catch her attention. Once Emily takes her eyes off the blonde Spencer continues. ''Truth or dare?''

''Uhh, truth''. She answers. After seeing what their friends were capable of, she is afraid say dare because if they dare her to do ANYTHING with Alison again, she might explode. ''Who would you enjoy the most if you had to kiss a person from this room?'' Emily's face goes blank and she feels like her throat is drier than any time before. She could expect a question like this from Hanna, but from Spencer?! She guesses the drinks have gotten to her head too.

Her eyes wander through the room although in her head she knows the answer. ''I… I don't know.'' Emily stutters.

''I think you do.'' Hanna says confidently.

''Just say a name, Emily. Don't worry, it's not a big deal.'' Aria says kindly and Emily is grateful that at least one of her friends tries to make this the less awkward possible.

''Ummm, I think it would be Alison.'' Emily says looking intensely at the floor.

Hanna nods happily. ''So, Alison, it's your turn again!''

''What? No! You, Aria and Spencer haven't gotten your turn yet. It's their turn, not mine.'' The blonde says defensively.

''Okay, then. As you please.'' Hanna smirks and Alison knows it's not good. ''Aria!'' The blonde exclaims.

Aria turns her head to look at the blonde and they share a smirk before Hanna has even the chance to speak.

''What will it be? Truth or dare?''

''Dare.'' Aria responds.

''I dare you to dare Alison.'' The blonde demands contently.

''What? You can't do that!'' Alison barges in.

''Of course she can'' Spencer says. ''Show me the rules where it says she can't do that.''

Alison shuts her mouth and looks at them intently. She doesn't know what they are up to, but she doesn't like it.

''Alison'' Aria waits until the blonde is facing her before continuing. ''I dare you to grab Emily and take her to Hanna's bedroom for ten minutes. You can do whatever you want there, BUT you'll gain extra points if at least one of you comes back with their hair or clothes out of place.'' She winks.

''There's no way I can't back out, can I?'' Emily asks.

''Nope'' Aria, Spencer and Hanna respond in unison. Emily just groans and lets Alison pull her up on her feel and drag her to Hanna's bedroom. One the door is closed, they smash their lips in a hungry kiss.

''God, I've been waiting to do this for so long.'' Alison says to her _girlfriend_. ''You're pretty good at acting, by the way.'' She says referring to the way they both have acted as if they were awkward around each other.

''Thanks, and so are you.'' Emily says smirking before throwing her girlfriend on the bed and getting on top of her.

''This is going to take longer than just the ten minutes Aria's given us.'' Alison says before attaching her lips to Emily's neck.

''I don't care. I could do this all night long.''

''What are we waiting for then?'' Alison asks before they both get lost in each other.


End file.
